


Sympathy for the Devil

by MarionetteFtHJM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Samifer, Fluff, M/M, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy drabble. <br/>Sammy and Lucifer in bed, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

Sam was lying in the bed, trying to get some sleep. How long has it been? Days now? Lucifer barely let him catch a break at all. It was never enough for him. He was _insatiable_.

“Sa-mmy,” Lucifer called in a sing-song voice. Sam groaned, but opened his eyes anyway.

“Sammy, I’m bored.”

“Please, Luce,” he really didn’t have time for this right now. But Lucifer was persistent. And Lucifer always got what he wanted. And what he wanted at this moment was Sam.

“Luce, Dean is coming to visit us tomorrow, I need some rest.” Sam felt Lucifer snuggling into the bed with him and sneaking a hand around his waist. He swatted the hand away.

“Fine, can I just snuggle with you for a while? Pretty please? I promise I’ll behave.”

Sam sighed in exasperation, “Fine.”

“Fine,” Lucifer wrapped his arm around him once more and this time Sam didn’t push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by HermioneJMalfoy (HJM)


End file.
